


Over the desk

by clandestini



Series: Down and dirty at uni [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Derogatory Language, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Roleplay, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: “You’re too late” Professor Hale said dismissively, going as far as to stand up, open the door and motion for him to leave.“Please Professor, I’ll do anything if you accept my paper.”“Anything?” Professor Hale challenged him and Stiles shivered as the older man stalked closer, forcing him to tilt his head back to keep looking him in the eyes. “Quite a dangerous promise to make, don’t you think?”“I’m,” Stiles swallowed nervously, “I’m desperate. I mean it. I’ll do anything.” He licked his lips and realized that his teacher’s gaze had dropped to follow the movement.“Anything?” Professor Hale asked again, voice rougher this time, and Stiles swallowed as he realized what type of service that his teacher would likely demand of him.“Yes, Professor, anything” he confirmed."Well then.” The door clicked shut and Professor Hale grinned hungrily at him. “Why don’t you come over here and make yourself comfortable over my desk?”





	

Stiles skidded to a halt beside the closed door, panting harshly and clutching his paper tightly to his chest. He took a deep breath to try to get his composure back and then he lifted his hand and knocked.

“Enter” a voice from inside the office called out and he swallowed nervously and then pushed the handle down.

“Professor Hale” he greeted the man sitting behind the desk, still slightly out of breath and uncomfortably aware of the fact that his hair clung to his sweaty forehead.

“Mr Stilinski.” Professor Hale returned his greeting but didn’t look up until he’d finished with the paper that he was grading. He finished off with a short comment and then looked up at his student expectantly.

“This is, uh, my paper” Stiles said, holding it out to his teacher who made no move to reach out and accept it. “For the course” he added uncertainly, shuffling his feet nervously and suddenly feeling very small when his teacher’s face turned unimpressed.

“I see” professor Hale answered. “And what time was that paper due, Mr Stilinski?”

“Um, at three o’clock” Stiles mumbled.

“And what time is it now?” Professor Hale continued asking and Stiles squirmed.

“Um, about three thirty.”

“Sorry, Mr Stilinski, I didn’t quite catch that.”

“It’s about three thirty now” he repeated, more loudly this time.

“Ah.” Professor Hale leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and Stiles would totally have admired the way his biceps bulged underneath the sweater if he wasn’t about to have a nervous breakdown. “That would make you about half an hour late then. I cannot accept it.”

“What?” Stiles looked down at the paper that he still held out and then back at his teacher again. “But, but you have to!” he blurted in panic and Professor Hale raised one eyebrow. “I mean, _please_. It’s 30 % of the overall grade and I…”

“Should have handed it in on time like everyone else” his teacher interrupted him and got to his feet. “If that’s all?” he asked, gesturing towards the door and Stiles’ shoulders slumped as he lowered the arm holding the paper. He really needed the credits though and quickly decided that begging wouldn’t hurt his pride as much as failing the course.  

“Is there nothing I can do?” he asked pleadingly. “I could make an extra assignment, hold a presentation?” His teacher shook his head. “Help you out with administrative work?” he suggested desperately. “Surely there is something?”

“You’re too late” Professor Hale said dismissively, going as far as to stand up, open the door and motion for him to leave.

“Please Professor, I’ll do _anything_ if you accept my paper.” Professor Hale stilled, pinning him with an intense gaze and Stiles had never in his life felt more like prey. It was if he couldn’t move, and he couldn’t really remember why that should bother him either.

“Anything?” Professor Hale challenged him and Stiles shivered as the older man stalked closer, forcing him to tilt his head back to keep looking him in the eyes. “Quite a dangerous promise to make, don’t you think?”

“I’m,” Stiles swallowed nervously, “I’m desperate. I mean it. I’ll do anything.” He licked his lips and realized that his teacher’s gaze had dropped to follow the movement.

“Anything?” Professor Hale asked again, voice rougher this time, and Stiles swallowed as he realized what type of service that his teacher would likely demand of him.

“Yes, Professor, anything” he confirmed, taking pride in the fact that his voice didn’t waver and choosing to ignore that his knees buckled a little.

“Well then.” The door clicked shut and Professor Hale grinned hungrily at him. “Why don’t you come over here and make yourself comfortable over my desk?”

 

Soon Stiles was bent over the desk and Professor Hale sure made him feel how deeply sorry he was, one hit to his ass at the time. Some were harder, some were lighter, some came fast and others came slow and Stiles realized quickly that he couldn’t discover a pattern at all. He couldn’t anticipate what would come next or prepare for it, he just had to take it.

“I’m sorry!” Stiles yelped out as yet another hit to his backside sent a new burst of pain flaring up.

“So you keep saying, Mr Stilinski, but I’m not quite sure that I believe you.”

“I am! I am! I promise!” he squeaked. “I really really am!”

“Then you’ll have to be a really really good boy then, and take the punishment for not handing in your assignment on time.”

 

Finally the barrage of swats to his backside came to a stop and after a couple of moments Stiles started to get up but was stopped by a firm hand between his shoulder blades, pushing him back down until his chest rested fully on the desk again.

“Going somewhere?”

“I thought…” Stiles croaked out, “I thought that you were finished.” He heard a low chuckle and then Professor Hale stepped up close behind him, plastering himself along his back and Stiles whimpered at the sudden pressure on his sore skin.  

“Oh, baby boy, we’ve only just gotten started.” The words were whispered into his ear and Stiles shivered when Professor Hale stepped away again. He opened a drawer, rummaged around and just as Stiles curiously lifted his head to see what was going on a wooden ruler was sharply smacked down on the desk beside him, causing him to jump high. Professor Hale chuckled lightly at the reaction and reached underneath him to undo the button on his jeans.

“I’m going to get those pants off you now, baby boy. I want you to really feel the next part of this.” Stiles’ pants and underwear was unceremoniously yanked down and kicked to the side and Professor Hale let out a small noise of appreciation.

“You should see your ass, baby boy. So red and sore. Bruised up so prettily. Maybe I should send you home like this, let everyone see what a naughty little boy you are.”

“No” Stiles whined, squirming against the feeling of the cool air on his heated skin. “Please don’t.”

“You did say _anything_ , baby boy” Professor Hale reminded him silkily and Stiles sniffled loudly. “But lucky for you, I’m a possessive bastard and I’d like to keep this glorious view all to myself.” He tapped the ruler gently against the small of Stiles’ back a couple of times, seemingly in thought. “Especially the next part. Brace yourself, baby boy.” Stiles clutched the edge of the desk more tightly and took a deep breath. Then the ruler came down hard. Again and again, until Stiles was crying and begging for it to stop.

“Did you learn your lesson, baby boy?” Professor Hale asked.

“Yes!”

“Are you going to hand in your assignments on time from now on?”

“Yes!” Stiles almost yelled and to his relief he heard his teacher put the ruler down on the desk.

“Good boy” Professor Hale praised him, gently caressing the sore flesh. “Such a good boy. But we’re not quite done yet” he continued and Stiles whimpered. “You’ve gotten me all worked up here, whimpering and moaning so prettily.” He leaned over again, mimicking the position from before and Stiles realized that his teacher was fully hard. “It wouldn’t be nice of you to just leave me like that, would it?” He paused and obviously expected an answer because when Stiles only sniffled quietly he asked again: “Would it, baby boy?”

“No, Professor” Stiles quickly answered.

“And you do want to be nice to me, right baby boy?”

“Yes, Professor” Stiles answered, nodding fervently.

“Excellent.” A cap snapped open and before Stiles knew what happened a lubed finger was pressed against his hole. He yelped at the cold feeling and tried to move away but a firm hand on his hip stopped him.

“Be good, baby boy” Professor Hale murmured in his ear and Stiles shivered as he relaxed around the intrusion, as one finger soon turned into two and then three. “And if you can be a really good boy for me and not come before you’re allowed to, I’ll forget that your paper was late. How does that sound?”

“Good” Stiles moaned, having very few objections at the moment because his teacher had just managed to locate his prostate. “Please, Professor.”

“Please what, baby boy?”

“Please fuck me.”

“Thought you’d never ask” Professor Hale mumbled as he lined up and slowly sinking in, inch by inch, and Stiles mewled at the stretch.

“So big” he whined. “Please Professor, it won’t fit” he pleaded and he heard his teacher chuckle slightly.

“Oh, it will fit” he promised as he watched his cock disappear, going deeper and deeper. ”Baby boy, your hole is so greedy for it, taking me so good” he grunted, finally balls deep. “So fucking tight around me baby boy, but not for long. Now you’re just going to be good and let me use you the way I want to.” His grip tightened around Stiles’ hips as he started thrusting. “Don’t worry, baby boy, I know you’ll love having your ass pounded good and hard. I’ll even let you come. Eventually.” Professor Hale picked up the pace and Stiles tried to be quiet but every slap of his teacher’s hips against his ass had him moaning loudly.

“So eager” Professor Hale teased him, reaching down to fist his cock. “So hard from having your ass fucked. Are you a slut, baby boy? A slut for my cock?”

“Yes, Professor, please Professor” Stiles cried out, not really knowing what he was answering anymore, just that he needed to come right this instant. He’d been hard ever since the first swat had hit his backside and the hand on his cock felt so good. “Please Professor, I need to come.”

“Do you now?” his teacher asked, aiming for casual but Stiles could tell that his voice was strained. “Well, then.” He leaned down close and ordered in one filthy whisper: “Come!” and Stiles came with a strangled yell, so hard that he didn’t even realize that his teacher followed him soon after. They both panted harshly for a couple of moments, trying to get their breath back.    

“Consider your paper accepted” Professor Hale said as he pulled out, leaving him slumped over the desk.

 

Stiles tried to stand up but was stopped again, this time because his legs were shaking so bad that they wouldn’t have supported him anyway. Derek wrapped him in a blanket and carried him over to the sofa, just holding him close for a couple of moments and nuzzling his cheek lightly.

“You ok?” he asked quietly and Stiles murmured something unintelligible in response.

“Stiles, I need to know that you’re ok” he insisted and his boyfriend made an effort to turn his head and answer properly.

“I’m good” he said and Derek pressed a quick kiss to his lips.  

“You did so well, sweetheart, so well. Just rest for a minute.” And Stiles did, dozing off for a while on the sofa while Derek was busy cleaning up any evidence that they’d even been there.  
“You feel all right to get up?” Derek asked when he was done, sitting down beside him on the sofa and Stiles drowsily started to climb out of the blanket. “Here, you should drink something as well.”

“We better get the hell out of here before your boss comes back” Stiles pointed out a little nervously as he got to his feet and started put his clothes back on, in between small sips of water.  
“The whole faculty are away on a conference this week, I wouldn’t have dared to do this here otherwise” Derek answered, steadying the bottle as Stiles gestured with it and nearly tipped it over. “Can you imagine what he’d look like if he’d ever find out what we’ve done to his desk?”

“Or his wooden ruler for that matter” Stiles pointed out. “His face would be fifty shades of red, that’s for sure” he giggled and Derek playfully swatted him on the shoulder.

“Idiot” he said, but it was affectionate, and Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

“You know you love me” he sing-sang and then led the way out of the office as Derek switched the light off and locked behind them. “I demand curly fries, by the way.”

“As many as you want.”

 

“What kind of paper was it anyway?” Derek asked as they pulled out from the drive-thru. “I didn’t get a chance to see properly.”

“I’ll show you when we get home” Stiles promised between larges bites of burger. “You’ll like it” he added, waggling his eyebrows in a way that was probably supposed to be sexy but mostly looked ridiculous, especially since he cheeks bulged with food. To Derek, he looked a little bit like a demented chipmunk. But yeah, he loved him anyway.

 

He later learned that the paper that “Professor Hale” had accepted had been a Spideypool fanfic and they spent the most of the following day acting it out.


End file.
